


K-I-S-S-I-N-G

by ConceptaDecency



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Molly O'Brien and her father discuss Julian, Mr Garak, and Molly's favourite holotoon.





	K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682452) by [ConceptaDecency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency). 



> I sort of imagined this fic as coming just after the events in [ Chapter Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682452/chapters/39717531) of my current (as of this publication) work in progress, [ The Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682452/chapters/39121669). But it also works as a standalone.

“Daddy, when is Julian getting here?”

“Soon, love. Ten minutes.” 

“Good. That’s very soon, but I’ll still have time to finish this picture for him.” 

“It’s spectacular. He’ll love it. Is this him?”

“Yes. He’s eating dinner. And this is me eating dinner, too.”

“I can see that. What’s this?” 

“Beets. They’re in the reclaimer because Julian doesn’t like them.”

“Oh, of course. I should have known. They’re purple.”

“Precisely, Daddy.” 

“‘Precisely’, is it? And where did you pick up ‘precisely’, Miss Molly?”

“From _Federation Friends_. Seevok says it.” 

“Ah.”

“Daddy, what’s marriage?”

“Marriage? It’s when people are married. Like Daddy and Mommy.”

“Oh. How many minutes now, Daddy?”

“It’s still ten minutes, Molly.”

“Hmmmmmm. Actually it’s a long time, isn’t it?”

“Maybe you can draw two pictures for Julian.”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.”

“Mmmmhmmmm. Daddy, why doesn’t Julian be in a marriage?”

“I don’t know, Molly. He hasn’t met anyone he wants to marry, I suppose.”

“Oh.”

“You work on your pictures, love. Daddy’s got to go help Mommy get the dinner ready."

***

“Molly.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Can you sing me that song you were singing just now, love? Daddy couldn’t hear it very well in the other room.”

“Okay, Daddy. _Mr Garak and Julian sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage_.”

“That’s an interesting song. Where’d you learn that?”

“ _Federation Friends_.”

“I see. What does it mean, love?”

“It means that Julian is going to marry Mr Garak. Daddy, what does K-I-S-S-I-N-G spell?”

“It spells ‘kissing’. And, love, I don’t think you should sing that song about Julian and Mr Garak.”

“Why?”

“It’s not nice to sing songs like that about people.”

“Isn’t it nice to be married?”

“Well, yes, it is, but Julian and Mr Garak aren’t married.”

“Oh. So when Julian and Mr Garak get married I can sing it?” 

“Molly, love, I don’t think Julian and Mr Garak are going to get married.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Well, because…usually people only get married if they have special feelings about each other.”

“Like being in love and K-I-S-S-I-N-G?”

“That’s right. Mr Garak and Julian don’t have those feelings.”

“But, Mommy and I _saw_ Julian and Mr Garak K-I-S-S-I-N-G.”

“…”

“In Mr Garak’s shop.”

“…When was that, love?”

“Ummmmmm. Maybe tomorrow?” 

“Do you mean yesterday?”

“Precisely, Daddy.”

“I see. Molly, love, you keep working on your drawings. Daddy’s got to talk to Mommy before Julian gets here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure Molly should be watching quite so much _Federation Friends_. It seems to be a bad influence. 
> 
> I love your comments and kudos!


End file.
